Sawamama Eijun and How He Won Over the Third-Years
by VariousStories123
Summary: The six times Eijun takes care of them and the one time they take care of him.


**1\. Kominato Ryosuke**

Ryosuke coughed lightly into his hand, shivering slightly as he did so. It was nearing winter and it was starting to make him irritable.

He hated being sick, especially as he could not afford to miss practice even for a day.

He hoped it blew over soon.

Or else.

* * *

It did not blow over.

Instead it grew worse and as it did, his mood soured until no one could bear to be around him, even his younger brother. Honestly, this did not do anything to save anyone and he would often let loose his temper during practice where they couldn't run, especially as his nose blocked up.

Then:

"Niisan?!"

Ryosuke bit back a snarl as Sawamura approached him. He gave a dangerous smile, eyes closed. "What is- _cough_ _-_ it Sawamura?!"

Sawamura tilted his head before pointing a wild finger ( _that he would bite off_ ) at him. "ARE YOU SICK?!"

Ryosuke's smile grew even sweeter and dangerous. " _And_?"

Sawamura just shook his head before running off leaving him to his thoughts.

 _Wow. Sawamoron does have survival instincts._

* * *

He had enough of this sickness.

He was tired and exhausted and-

"NIISAN!"

He turned, artificially sweet smile plastered on his face. _"_ _What the fuck is it, Sawamura?!"_

Sawamura ignored the curse to present a covered bowl. "Please enjoy."

At this, his smile faltered and he suspiciously eyed the bowl. "...What?"

Sawamura repeated his statement with a wide smile on his face. A puppyish look graced the young pitcher's face. "Please accept?"

Ryosuke sighed before nodding and accepting the bowl.

It couldn't hurt right?

* * *

Ryosuke sniffled as he uncovered the bowl in his room, wondering what Sawamura possibly could have given him.

A heavenly smell drifted into his nose, making his eyes open.

He tentatively looked at the contents ( _a bowl of soup_ ) and spooned a portion into his mouth.

He quickly ate a second bite.

 _Sawamura might be a moron but he's an amazing cook._

* * *

"Niisan!"

Ryosuke turned, a kinder smile on his face. "Sawamura."

"Did the soup work?!"

At this vague question Ryosuke nodded. When he had woken up, all of his adverse symptoms of the flu had disappeared. "Thank you for the soup."

Sawamura nodded, smiling. "No problem! I'm glad you're feeling better!"

Their conversation continued that way amidst the horrified slash amazed looks people gave Sawamura.

That day, Sawamura was put on Ryosuke duty.

* * *

 **2\. Yuuki Tetsuya**

Tetsu could not really remember ever being sick. Nor could he remember ever being babied.

Well, he decided as he watched Sawamura fuss over him, there were first times for everything.

There had been a flu going around, something he thought he would never get.

The next day after thinking those thoughts, he had fallen ill with a fever and a sore throat.

Karma was really out to get him.

* * *

"Captain~ it's time for your medicine!" Sawamura called, entering the dorm room whilst taking off his shoes. In his hands, he held a cup of water and a pill bottle in his hand. He frowned disapprovingly as he saw Tetsu struggle to rise from his lying position. "Honestly Captain, I said not to move without help!"

Tetsu wilted a bit at the scolding he received, something he only received from his parents and Jun. " 'orry."

Sawamura just huffed before helping the other up, gentle as could be. After making sure he was comfortable, Sawamura went on taking two pills from the cannister and popping the two in Tetsu's mouth before making him drink the water. "There. Now that you got your medicine, you can go to sleep."

This almost made him whine if not for the fact that it was against his demeanor to do so. He managed a sigh. At this, Sawamura looked almost hesitant to make him sleep. Then the younger pitcher spoke, "Actually before you sleep…" A mischievous grin lit on Sawamura's face. "How about a game of shogi? If you don't want to sleep just yet."

This made him perk up despite the drowsiness and he nodded firmly, hand in motion of a playing a shogi piece. This made the other laugh and rummage around his room for a board and some pieces.

"Here, let's start playing."

* * *

He had lost ten times before he had fallen asleep.

It was not something he was proud of.

* * *

It had taken a few days for him to get better and each step of the way, Sawamura was there to help him out. Along with each step, Sawamura was also there with a shogi board.

 _(He lost each time but he stopped minding the losses. Sawamura was more than worth it.)_

* * *

 **3\. Isashiki Jun**

Jun was going to fucking kill someone.

He was tired, he had a sore throat, he-

"Jun-senpai!"

Jun turned, a tick in the left side of his forehead. He let out a hiss. _"_ _What is it Sawamura?!"_

At the cold greeting, Sawamura almost seemed hurt before moving past it to focus on him once more. He pursed his lips before slamming his fist into his hand. "Ah! Jun-senpai, are you sick?!"

At this concern, Jun lowered his defensive stance to sigh and rub the back of his head. "I only have a sore throat. It's- _FUCK SAWAMORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

With a strength Jun didn't know Sawamura possessed, the pitcher hefted Jun on his back, piggy-back style and started carrying the other to the cafeteria. "DON'T WORRY JUN-SENPAI! I KNOW THIS GREAT TEA FOR SORE THROATS!"

"JUST LET ME DOWN IDIOT!"

* * *

Sawamura did not let him down.

Instead, he raced him all the way to the cafeteria before plopping him down in a chair and demanding him to sit. If not for the fact that he had a sore throat, he would have screamed even more at the other about respecting senpais until Sawamura finally got it.

Thus, he waited.

"Here you go Jun-senpai!" Sawamura chirped, handing him a steaming cup of something. He winked just as Jun took it. "It's a special Sawamura family recipe! It's guaranteed to heal any sore throat!"

Those bold words made him curious and he took a tentative sip, wondering what he was about to taste.

As it turned out…

He tasted heaven.

As Sawamura guaranteed, it did actually heal his sore throat.

Just enough so that he could actually yell at Sawamura for making him piggy-back him.

* * *

 **4\. Tanba Koichiro**

"Tanba-senpai! You! Can't! Keep! Doing! This!" Sawamura grunted as he dragged the taller pitcher back to his dorm. "Your jaw is broken and Boss-er, Coach! Said you couldn't do practice until it healed!"

Tanba could only grunt in anger, even as he was sat down on his bed. Sawamura looked over his jaw, fretting over it and even dragging out the manual Tanba's doctor had given him on how to deal with jaw fractures.

This honestly made Tanba both angry and sort of confused.

Shouldn't Sawamura be glad that he was out of the picture? Shouldn't Sawamura be taking advantage of the time he was injured to practice?

These questions plagued Tanba's mind and it wasn't until Sawamura stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes that he understood.

Sawamura cared for him.

It was just in the other's nature.

Sawamura would make a good Ace.

* * *

 **5\. Masuko Toru**

Masuko was having a hard time with his weight.

It was a stupid thing to admit, but it was true. In order to be a good player, one had to maintain a good proportion of both muscle, fat, and height and he was severely gaining in the fat area.

It made him kind of worried.

"Masuko-senpai!"

Masuko grunted and turned as he faced his kouhai, Sawamura. Sawamura smiled up at him, eyes full of wide-eyed innocence. "I just wanted to give you something! I thought you were looking a little down…"

Pulling a box from behind his back, Sawamura presented it to him, a grin on his face. "It's a home remedy! Something to, uh, cheer you up!" Then leaning in, he whispered conspiratorially, "And one of the Senpais told me you were sad 'bout your weight. My mom says this helps a lot."

Masuko flushed at that and stared at the box, not knowing if he should be embarrassed or flattered. "Thanks Sawamura-kun."

Sawamura nodded with a wide grin in place. "No problem! Now I have to go, Masuko-senpai! See you later!"

It actually, in it's own remarkable way, help.

He was less hungry and thus was able to maintain his muscle and fat ratio, something that helped both in the physical aspect of sports as well as the psychological ones.

He really needed to thank Sawamura-kun.

* * *

 **6\. Takigawa Chris Yuu**

Chris was tired.

It was Finals week and he had stayed up all night studying and reviewing play books, something that had taken a toll on his body. He was looking forward to when it ended so that he could finally get a good eight hours of sleep.

Of course, life was not always that pretty.

* * *

"Hey steer clear of Chris today, he looks irritable."

" _Irritable_?! He looks like the time when he got his shoulder injured!"

Whispers floated around him, making him twitch. Didn't people have anything else to do but talk about him?! Honestly, they should be spending their time training or-or-

"CHRIS-SENPAI!"

He flinched.

 _Damnit._

Sawamura was strangely quiet for his first loud greeting and he didn't know if he should be thankful or worried.

He decided for a mixture of both and drawing up his affection for Sawamura, managed to ask the most politest question he had asked since the beginning of finals week and the end of his patience. "Is everything okay Sawamura?"

Sawamura nodded wildly, grinning before it faltered. "A-Are you okay Chris-senpai? You look… tired."

Chris melted at the puppyish concern and nodded. "I'm okay. Just tired."

Sawamura pouted before perking up. "Then Chris-senpai should get some rest!" Then with a strength Chris didn't know Sawamura possessed ( _and he wasn't the only one_ ), he started dragging Chris back to the dorms. "Get some sleep Chris-senpai! I'll tell Coach that you're having a bad day!"

Chris gaped as Sawamura locked the door and raced away.

 _What…?_

* * *

As it turned out, Coach had allowed him to miss practice and he did get a good night's sleep, especially when one was sleeping from four in the afternoon to six in the morning.

He would thank Sawamura, he decided, right after he throttled him for locking him inside his room.

* * *

 **7\. Sawamura Eijun**

When Sawamura Eijun got the Yips, no one knew what to do.

It was heart-breaking to watch him run every day with those empty soulless eyes and desolate smiles. It was even worse when he still tried to help others out, with no thought for himself.

Sawamura was the Sun to them yet he was burning himself out.

It was a terrible day once the Sun disappeared and they couldn't help but want it to stay forever.

* * *

It started with Ryosuke.

A few Second-string members were talking about Sawamura and how it was practically guaranteed that Sawamura was going to get kicked off. They had snickered about it too, making fun of the loud pitcher and mimicking his " _OSH_ "s.

It was good luck for Ryosuke and bad luck for them that he overheard them.

Tetsu had come next with his infamous Shogi board and he made sure to keep the other from training too much, something that Sawamura was known for doing. He kept the other teen from his devastating solitude and made sure his mind didn't erode from loss.

This was the least he could do.

* * *

Jun had decided to help Sawamura bat. He was not the best at it but he was a good teacher, something he counted on as he gave Sawamura tips.

He also tried his best to distract the other from pitching, making sure the darkness in the other's eyes waned and praising him as much as he could.

Sawamura was his kouhai after all.

* * *

It is Tanba that decides to teach him the ball that made him an Ace.

It didn't matter if Sawamura couldn't pitch to the inside when a batter was there?

He had faith in Sawamura.

Sawamura would take them to Koshien after all.

* * *

Masuko really hated it when Sawamura looked down.

It was so against Sawamura's usual nature and it left a bitter taste in his mouth, one that couldn't be wiped away by banana pudding.

So, Masuko did his best to cheer Sawamura up.

While he wasn't good at teaching Sawamura how to bat or how to pitch, there was one thing he could offer and that was pudding.

Every day, he would offer Sawamura the pick of the best pudding he could find and would stay with the other, either in comfortable silence or loud laughs ( _he could usually make Sawamura laugh even in the midst of his Yips_ ).

He hoped Sawamura would get better.

* * *

It is Chris who manages the final shove between Sawamura's Yips and full recovery.

He teaches him the outside pitch.

He sits and sits and sits until Sawamura finally gets it. The cramp he gets in his knees and the pain he feels in his shoulder suddenly becomes lighter as Sawamura's smiles, as Sawamura's eyes light up.

Those two things are the best things in the world and it makes whatever suffering Chris went through, worth it.

* * *

Sawamura was a really big mother hen, so much so that he often forgot to take care of himself.

It was okay though.

If Sawamura ever forgot to take care of himself, _they_ would take care of him.

That was the least they could do.

Sawamura did so much more for him after all.


End file.
